Guardian Ghosts
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Ember, Skulker and Wulf are now dubbed Guardians. Their Guarded Ones are in a band called Bone Handle, and are now practicing for a gig that could land them a recording contract. But, soon, pasts start to come back to haunt our Guardians. EmberXSkulker


I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs. I do own Mira, Chikako and Vajora. I love Wulf so much! (Pets Wulf behind ears) So cute! Okay so this story focuses on my top three favorite ghosts: Wulf, Ember and Skulker, and my OCs. Oh, and just to tell you, I'm not making up the Esperanto words in this. I'm using a translator.

A werewolf-like creature races through his forest home, cursing under his breath. Someone kept talking to him in his mind.

"Foriri mi sola! (Leave me alone!)" He said, clutching his head, trying to make the voice stop.

_Your Guarded One needs you, Wulf. She is treated much like you were when she's not preforming. Her band and her are Guarded Ones. You shall meet two other spirits, they fight a lot. You and the Guarded Ones shall provide a voice of reason. _The voice stayed silent before Wulf asked him a question.

"Kio mia Guarded Uni's nomo? (What is my Guarded One's name?)" Wulf said, looking around.

_Her name is Mira. I sense the two other Guardians are coming your way. Listen._ Wulf listened. He could her a soprano voice fighting with a deep, baritone voice.

"How many times have I told you I'm sorry? I never meant to hurt you like that!" The baritone voice said, guilt thick in his voice. The soprano voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. Her voice was pinched, she had been crying.

"Then why did you do it? You had my heart and you broke it. I couldn't pick up the pieces and look what happened! I'm DEAD!" The baritone voice began to break.

"What you did to yourself broke my heart as well. I didn't know what would happen if I..." Wulf walked in the direction of the voices. When he got in range to see them, he was surprised to see Skulker, one of his inmates from Walker's jail. The one he was fighting with was a female ghost with flaming, blue hair, styled in a ponytail, and she was dressed up like a rock-star. Skulker looked at the girl in the eyes. "Em-Ember, please... I never meant to... cause all this." Wulf whined to get their attention. "...Wulf?" Skulker said, giving Ember a signal to stay where she was. He didn't want her to come closer to the ghost unless it really was Wulf. Wulf walked out and spoke, his own baritone voice carrying for the few meters.

"Having iom trouble kun via ami life, Skulker? (Having some trouble with your love life, Skulker?)" Wulf said, grinning slyly. Skulker sighed.

"You heard that?" Skulker said, looking back at Ember and nodding. Ember walked towards Wulf and Skulker. Suddenly they heard a song playing.

"Hey, that's my song!" Ember said, flying in the direction of the music. Wulf and Skulker followed. She saw a summer camp sign. "Camp RockandRoll... Oh my God, that's sooo corny!" She read the sign in the middle of the camp. "Talent Show tonight? Hmm..." She turned intangible, as well as invisible and flew into the mess hall. A band was playing, "RemEmber". The lead singer had long black hair and blood red eyes, her voice was a high soparano. The drummer was a female red head, with shining green eyes. The lead guitarist was a male, with dyed green hair and electric blue eyes.

"Yeah, Oooooooo." The girl sang, the audience swaying to the beat. The music played for a while before she sang again. "It was, it was September, Wind blow, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender, Two weeks you didn't call." Ember remembered what it was like writing the first two thirds of the song. She had been dating this boy named Ryo, back when she was known as Emily McLaine, but to her friends she was known as Ember. After two weeks of no calls, she heard the truth. Ryo had cheated on her. She killed herself out of grief. "Your life goes on without me, My life, a losing game. But you should, you should not doubt me, You will remember my name." That very evening, Ryo found her body in her apartment. He cried over her and took her body out of the apartment. "Oh Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains, Oh Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name." Those had been the exact words he said, so as a ghost, Ember continued to write the rest of the song. She even saw Ryo kill himself and give himself a new name... Skulker. "Your heart, your heart abandoned, You're wrong, now bare the shame. Like dead trees, in cold December, Nothing but ashes remain." As Skulker listened, he remembered the pain of losing the only girl he ever truly loved to suicide, watching her get cremated, then knowing he'd never see her alive again. He killed himself to be with her. "Ohh Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains, Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,

You will remember my name. Ohh Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains, Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name." The entire audience was clapping for them and screaming the band's name.

"SKULL HANDLE! SKULL HANDLE!" The lead singer smiled. After the crowd had left, the band was putting away their instruments.

"Guys, THAT had to be our best performance ever!" The lead singer said, helping the drummer put away her drum set. "Don't you agree, Vajora?" The male nodded, putting away his guitar.

"Definitely. Oh, hey, Chikako, we still on for next Friday?" He said, closing his guitar case and facing the drummer. She nodded before closing the case for her drum set.

"Yep, oh and thanks for helping me put my drum set away, Mira." At the name "Mira", Wulf thought, "SCREW SECRET!"


End file.
